1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relates to a ferrule structure supporting a lens and an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are many different schemes for coupling free space lasers with optical fibers. However, known devices exhibit several drawbacks. One such configuration includes a collimating lens positioned at a distance from the end of an optical fiber. In this system, it is necessary to precisely align the optical fiber with the collimating lens. Because of the displacement of the core of the fiber which occurs during the fiber drawing process leading to core eccentricity, this alignment becomes difficult. As a precise alignment is difficult to achieve, these coupling systems may exhibit a radial offset in an optical beam emanating from the collimating lens. Similar offsets occur in coupling systems in which the optical fiber receives light from a laser source. As a result, the coupled energy between an optical fiber and a free laser will be reduced.
Further, in systems subject to mechanical vibrations, it is nearly impossible to maintain a precise alignment.
Finally, the concentration of energy received at the end face of an optical fiber may result in a high thermal load. The existing coupling systems exhibit poor thermal conduction between the optical fiber end face and its surroundings. Consequently, high temperatures may damage the materials of the coupling system.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system for coupling free space lasers with optical fibers that minimizes the difficulties associated with optical fiber alignment and thermal loading.